Quite a Common Fairy
"Quite a Common Fairy" is the 47th episode of Once Upon a Time. Summary In their continuing quest to find Peter Pan's hideout and save Henry, Hook suggests tracking down Tinker Bell in the hope that she will lead them straight to his camp. Pan reveals to Henry why he has brought him to Neverland and, in the Enchanted Forest, Neal has a plan that could transport him to Emma, but it would involve using one of Robin Hood's most precious possessions. Meanwhile, in the fairytale land that was, Tinker Bell offers to help Regina improve her life. Plot Emma thinks she finds Henry, but it just turns out to be Peter Pan in his clothes, playing games with her. Emma unlocks the map that Pan gave her, after she finally admits who she really is; an orphan. Hook warns the group that although Pan looks like a boy, he's a "bloody demon". Pan tells Henry that he is the lucky owner of the heart of the truest believer. Mulan and Neal meet Robin Hood in Rumplestiltskin's Castle and Neal uses a crystal ball to discover Emma is in Neverland. Before a fight, Hook warns the group of the Lost Boys' arrows as they're laced with poison. During the fight, an arrow grazes Charming, who later discovers its infected. Hook asks Emma "who she is", and Emma taunts him by saying "wouldn't you like to know?". Hook agrees to this. 'Teaser' Snow, Charming, Regina, Emma and Hook are walking through the jungle, following the directions of their newly unlocked map. At the front of the group, Charming asks Snow if she needs a break, but she assures him that she's good. Seeming uncomfortable, Charming tells her in this heat she shouldn't overtax herself; his wife mocks that he's the one who needs the break, but he assures her that he's good. Snow teases him that David Nolan let himself go, so he asks if it looks like he let himself go. A bit further back in the group, a frustrated Regina asks how much further they have. The group stops as Emma assures them they should nearly be there. She takes out the map to check, but is shocked to see the camp is now behind them. Emma asks Hook how that happened and Regina angrily states that she got them lost, however, Hook points out that Pan moved camp. Charming says that Pan is playing tricks on them and then a horrified Emma asks how they'll find Henry is Pan's camp keeps moving. Meanwhile, at another part of the island, Henry is sleeping on the ground beneath a large tree. He is rudely woken up by Peter Pan who caws at him and tells him to wake up. He tells the young boy to "catch" and then immediately throws him a red apple. Henry watches it hit the ground and then tells Pan that he doesn't like apples. "Who doesn't like apples?" Pan asks, so Henry tells him that it's a family thing. Pan assures the boy that it's not for eating anyway, but its for a kind of game, a really fun game. He then points a crossbow he's holding at Henry and tells him he calls it target practice. A terrified Henry stare straight at the crossbow being pointed at his face. ''ONCE UPON A TIME 'Act I' At the Dark Castle in the present day Enchanted Forest, Mulan and Robin Hood watch as Neal searches through the hidden cupboard. Mulan points out that he found the crystal ball, so asks what else he's looking for. He tells her that he needs a way to get to Emma now. Robin comments that he won't find a horse in the cupboard, but Neal explains that he needs a portal. Robin asks Neal to calm down and tell him the problem as maybe he can help. Neal explains that Henry is in Neverland with Peter Pan, the nastiest man he's ever met. A confused Mulan tells Neal that she saw Emma in the ball, not Henry, but Neal explains that Pan has been looking for a specific boy, who he called the truest believer. Mulan asks if he thinks this is Henry, so he tells her it has to be as its the only reason Emma would be in Neverland. He then asks for them to help look for something to make a portal with, such as beans, magic mirrors, ruby slippers or some ashes. As he continues searching himself, he knocks something to the floor, smashing it. Alarmed, a man waiting outside the room barges in, asking what it was. Robin tells the man, who is Little John, to stand down as they're fine. Suddenly, a young boy who was with Little John runs towards Robin, who picks him up in his arms. Neal smiles and asks who it is, so Hood explains that it's his son, Roland. "I know how to get to Neverland...I know how to get to Henry" Neal says curiously. Back in Neverland, the group are all stood around the map, disappointed that their whole trek has been for nothing. An angry Regina tells the group that walking is idiotic, stating they should use magic to materialize into the camp and grab Henry. Snow tells her they don't even know where the camp is any more and then Hook points out that Pan will have shields against magic that could result in their deaths. Regina asks what Hook's idea to find the camp is, so he tells her they'll use someone he trusts, a fairy on the island who knows everything about Pan. He adds that she might even have pixie dust so they can fly in, Emma corrects him by saying fairy dust, but Charming explains that they're different and pixie dust is much stronger. Emma suddenly realizes who the fairy may be, so asks if its Tinker Bell. Upon hearing this name, Regina becomes highly distressed. Hook asks if Emma knows Tinker Bell, so Emma tells him that every kid in the world knows her. Regina yells out that it's a bad idea, telling them to mark her words, adding that Tinker Bell is not going to save them. In the fairytale land that was, a not-so-evil looking Regina is sat dining to a feast on her own in her palace. When she pours herself a drink, Rumplestiltskin suddenly appears at the far end of the table, saying he thought she was dead. Regina is startled, but then composes herself and tells Rumple to go away. Ignoring this, he adds that when she didn't turn up for her lesson today, he thought she'd died. "Roast swan" he says, giggling, pointing to a swan that is part of the feast. Regina glares at him, so he tells her she'll get it later, referring to Emma. Regina begins to reconsider her lessons, stating she doesn't want a future that looks like him. Insulted, Rumple asks if she's feeling a bit persecuted. She asks why she shouldn't be and goes onto explain that she's practically a prisoner married to a king who still loves his dead wife and his insipid daughter. She sighs, telling him there's nothing to do and nowhere to go, adding she wants freedom and needs options. Rumple tells her it cannot be done and explains the situation. He tells Regina that she thinks she is the diner at the feast, tasting the options, a bit of love and darkness. When in reality, she is the feast and the darkness has tasted her. Regina tells Rumple that he's vile and demands he leave her home. He continues, saying the darkness likes how she tastes and it doesn't mind the bitter. He tells Regina that she cannot fly away from her fate, just like the roast swan can't. Regina appears saddened. Rumple then says he'll see her tomorrow, asking her to bring her simmering rage as it's all she has. With that, Rumple vanishes, and Regina heads up to her bedroom. A short while later, Regina enters her bedroom and walks straight to the balcony, gripping onto the railing as she looks down at the palace grounds below her. Frustrated, she lets out a sigh and then slams her hands onto the balcony railing. She slams her hands on the railing again, hitting it harder and making the metal creak. She then slams down one third and final time, however, the railing collapses and falls towards the ground. Regina loses her balance and also begins to fall to the ground from her balcony. As she falls to an almost certain death, Regina lets out a howling scream. However, as she gets near the floor, a sparkling green glow appears around her and causes her to float in the air, saving her life. She looks over to the side to see a little green fairy flying towards her. She demands to be put down and then asks what the fairy is doing. "Giving you a second chance" she replies. The fairy uses her wand to fly Regina back up to her bedroom and then she follows her up. Once the queen is back to safety, the fairy turns into human size and stands in front of Regina. "Who are you?" the queen asks, so the green fairy smile and introduces herself as Tinker Bell. 'Act II' In the fairytale land that was, a man is seen riding a horse towards a tavern, where folk music is playing and Tinker Bell and Regina are sat, having a drink and food together. After being told about Snow White, Tink comments that her name sounds precious, which is something coming from her. Regina calls Snow a monster who is indulged and adored, she then tells the fairy that she had her fiancé killed, shocking her. Regina adds that the only way she can get through it is when she and the king are gone. A shocked Tink asks if Regina is glad when her husband is gone, causing the queen to laugh, stating it isn't a marriage, but a farce. Regina tells Tink quietly that she may be the queen, but in that palace, she feels like the queen of nothing. Tink says its no wonder she jumped from her balcony, but Regina tells her she fell. The fairy doesn't seem convinced so Regina repeats that she did fall. "But if I had, here's to good reasons" she says with a smile. Tink tells the queen she has an idea, stating she can help people find what they need. Regina asks what she needs, so Tink comments that its sad that she doesn't even know, telling her it's love. Regina asks if the fairy will help her find another soul mate and Tink tells her it is possible, stating she's never seen pixie dust fail. Tink tells Regina that if she lets it, it can find her happy ending, but the queen says her happy ending looks like Snow's head on a plate. Annoyed, Tink asks if Regina isn't even curious to see if she can do what she says. Regina tells her that'd be real magic, so Tink replies by reminding her she's fairy, so she might want to try believing in her. Back in Neverland, Regina is seen trekking through the jungle just a short distance behind everyone else. She appears distressed about having to visit Tinker Bell and she wipes sweat off her head with a handkerchief, however, she drops it when she tries to put it away. After she walks on a bit, a woman emerges from the bushes in dark clothing and picks up the handkerchief and watches Regina from afar. It's revealed to be Tinker Bell. Meanwhile, Hook is leading the group through the jungle. Regina catches up to them and pulls Emma aside. Appearing nervous, she tells Emma there's another way; magic. Emma reminds her that they just talked about that, but Regina says she's talking about their magic together. Emma tells her she's not interesting as she's learned it always comes with a price. Regina says that sometimes not using it comes with a price and then she tells Emma that combined, they would probably be able to overpower Pan. However, Emma isn't willing to take that risk as they may not be. Emma understands Regina doesn't like the plan but asks her to at least see if they can find Tinker Bell. Regina mocks Emma, saying she thinks its the best plan because her "boyfriend" thought of it. Confused, Emma wonders who she means, but then understands she was talking about Hook, so asks what her problem is. Snow, who joined them a few seconds before, reminds Regina that Emma just lost Neal. Regina immediately apologizes, adding that she's just worried about Henry. Meanwhile, at Pan's camp, Henry approaches his captor, who is dipping an arrow into something and he asks what it is. Pan explains that it's dreamshade, a nasty poison. As he loads the arrow into his crossbow, he tells Henry that he heard a story of a man who shot an arrow off his son's head, adding he wants to see if its possible. Henry asks if they're shooting at an apple, then what is the poison for. Pan tells him its motivation not to miss before he calls over Felix. A scared Henry asks if Felix's aim is good, but Pan tells him it doesn't matter, as he'll be the one shooting, before handing the young boy the cross bow. Henry says he doesn't want to shoot as Pan gives Felix the apple. He puts the apple on his head and the Lost Boys begin to chant together, urging Henry to shoot. As Henry aims at Felix, Pan tells him to shoot and trust himself, stating its exhilarating. The boys continue to chant, including Pan and Felix, and when they stop, Henry is ready to shoot. However, he suddenly turns his aim and shoots the arrow at Pan. To his surprise, Pan catches the arrow in his hand, and the Lost Boys all cheer. Pan tells Henry that he told him it was exhilarating and then takes him to the side to show him something. In another part of Neverland, Hook, who is leading the group, stops to let everyone pass him. When Charming walks past him, clutching his wound, the pirate asks if he's going to tell "her". Charming asks what he's talking about, but Hook reveals he saw what happened and then asks to see his wound. They both stop walking and wait till the girls are out of sight. He lifts up his shirt to reveal his infected wound, stating the arrow barely nipped him. Hook apologizes to the prince, who then bravely asks how long he has. Hook tells him he has days, or weeks at most, stating that he won't see summer. He then suggests telling Snow, but Charming refuses, so Hook tells him he has to. Charming supposes that he won't have to, so Hook asks why. "Pixie dust" he replies. He then asks Hook if he believes in Tinker Bell's power, which the pirate says he does. "Then let's get her and that dust" he says, determined. Back in the fairytale land that was, Regina and Tink walk away from their tavern arm-in-arm and then the former asks if she thinks their plan will make her happy. Tink says she knows it will when a bell starts to ring. She tells the queen she's late and suddenly sprouts her wings and says she'll see her soon. She then shrinks herself and flies away into the sky, Regina watching as she goes. A short while later, Tink arrives in a large room full of flower pods. She looks around cautiously before heading towards a green pod, but she's met by the Blue Fairy, who's waiting inside. "Good evening, Green" Blue says disappointedly. Tink awkwardly tries to flatter Blue by complimenting her appearance. However, Blue coldly says she's late and tells her she's broken every rule in the book. Tink tries to explain herself by saying she was helping a queen named Regina, but Blue, knowing who this is, explains that she's the daughter of Cora, who ripped out hearts, and her teacher is the Dark One. She tells Tink to consider herself lucky to be alive and then she calmly explains that Regina is a woman who cannot be helped as she's surrounded by darkness. However, Tink points out that it sounds exactly like she needs help. She then asks for some pixie dust, but Blue immediately says no, demanding Tink "fly away from this one". Tink tells Blue that leaving someone who needs help isn't very fairy-like, but Blue, who is offended at this, says that she shall be the judge of what is fairy-like. Blue then tells Tink to stay where she is and remain training under her direct supervision. She asks Tink if she understands, which she says she does. Blue sighs and then flies away, leaving Tink alone. Once she's gone, Tink looks around the area to make sure she's alone before she sprouts her wings and flies back down to the mainland. 'Act III' It's night time in the Enchanted Forest when Robin Hood and Neal enter the dining room of the Dark Castle. After having just been told of Neal's plan, Hood angrily asks if he's out of his mind, stating that his son is four years old. Neal assures Robin that the shadow won't touch him, saying he's dealt with it before as it's what took him to Neverland as a kid. Neal explains that Roland simply has to summon it, and he'll take it from there. Robin tells him if something goes wrong, a demonic shadow will take his son through a portal to the nastiest man he's apparently ever met. Neal pleads with Robin, saying he has to get there. The thief sighs and explains that he lost his wife a while back and because of that they never even had Roland as she was so ill. He adds that now that she's gone, Roland is all he has, so he can't lose him. Neal says he feels the same as Emma and Henry are all he has. Robin angrily asks why he should risk his family just because he understands the value of it. Neal sighs and then asks how Robin's wife lived so she can have Roland. Robin tells Neal he knows how, so Neal points out this his father saved her and his son. Feeling he owes a debt, a frustrated Robin agrees, but tells Neal that his son will only try once and there's no second chances. Neal tells Hood that this is his second chance. In Neverland, as the group continue to trek to Tinker Bell's house, Regina stops for a moment to stretch her legs. Emma notices this and tells her she's falling behind, so tells her to keep up as they're nearly there. A scared looking Regina adds only if she still lives there, so tells Emma to waste her time searching while she waits. She then deeps a breath to compose herself. Emma notices the queen's odd behaviour, so asks what she did to Tink, assuming she met her in the Enchanted Forest. Regina explains that they have a complicated history but states that she doesn't need to know the details. She adds that if Tink sees her, she won't help and if she's the way in, then her being out of Tink's sight is best for "Operation: Henry". "Operation: Henry?" Emma asks, so Regina explains that it's what she's been calling the mission in her head because he'd call it that. Emma seems touched. "He'd have a better name" Regina smiles. Emma then says they'll get Tink and return for her, but Regina tells her not to bother as its best they don't see each other. "And if you don't find her, just keep going. Just get Henry...don't worry about Tinker Bell" Regina begs Emma. Emma asks what the hell she did to Tink, so the queen laughs sadly and tells her what she always does to people. Emma walks away, leaving Regina sat alone. In the fairytale land that was, Regina is sat in her bedroom, writing a note on her dresser as Tinker Bell flies into the room. The fairy asks the queen if she wants to fly and a pleased Regina asks if she got it. The fairy tells Regina that saving her and helping her find her true love is what's going to save her. A curious Regina realizes the pixie dust isn't hers, so Tink points out that you can't really own pixie dust. Regina awkwardly laughs and tells her that fairies are quiet proprietary when it comes to their dust and then she expressed concern for Tink. However, the fairy tells her not to worry about her as it's not about her. She then sprinkles pixie dust on Regina and then the queen begins to fly. "Come on" Tink smiles as they two of them begin to fly high above the Enchanted Forest. The fairy throws more pixie dust into the sky and tells Regina to watch. They both watch as the dust makes its way to a small town. Regina asks what it is, so Tink explains that it's her happy ending. "He's down there" the fairy smiles before the two proceed to fly towards the town. A short while later, Regina and Tinker Bell have arrived in the small town in which the pixie dust directed them. They approach a small tavern, and Tink explains that inside lies the begging of Regina's happiness. She adds that all the pain in her past will become just that; the past. They look through the dark window of the tavern, and a nervous Regina asks for a moment as she tries to compose herself. Tink understands that she's nervous and then points out her soul mate, who's sat inside. Regina looks into the window too and the fairy describes his as the man with the lion tattoo. "That's him" Regina asks softly, so Tink tells her pixie dust doesn't lie. The fairy tells the queen that this is her chance for love and happiness, a fresh start with no baggage and she can let go of all the anger that weighs her down. "Go get him" she smiles. Regina agrees, stating she can do this. "I can be happy" she smiles, and Tink agrees. Tinker Bell then walks away, leaving the queen to it. She composes herself and then swings the door wide open. However, as she watches the man from the door, however, she soon becomes full of fear and slams the door shut before running away. 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Trivia *The title card of this episode featured Tinker Bell lighting up the title with her magic **This is a reference to what the Disney animated version of the character does for the company's logo at the beginning of several of its motion pictures. *Although credited, Emilie de Ravin (Belle) is absent from this episode. Production *The title of this episode was revealed by executive producer/co-creator Adam Horowitz, via his Twitter account, on August 7, 2013, along with a photograph of the script's cover.Adam Horowitz tweet. Reception 'Ratings' 'Reviews' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 303 01.png Promo 303 02.png Promo 303 03.png Promo 303 04.png Promo 303 05.png Promo 303 06.png Promo 303 07.png Promo 303 08.png Promo 303 09.png Promo 303 10.png Promo 303 11.png Promo 303 12.png Promo 303 13.png Promo 303 14.png Promo 303 15.png References Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Regina-centric